


Something in Common

by Saavikam77



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavikam77/pseuds/Saavikam77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While tracing alterations in the timeline after a disastrous mission, Ray finds a series of films starring Leonard Snart. Unfortunately for Ray, Len catches him watching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

**Author's Note:**

> For Coldatom Week 2016, Day 4: Porn Star AU.

Three hours later, Ray still couldn't believe it. All he'd been doing was running a search to make sure his teammates' timelines hadn't been too terribly altered after their last disaster of a mission, doing his due diligence, and somehow he'd wandered into a batch of files containing not one, not two, but _three_ gay porn series. Eleven movies total, all starring a very familiar, albeit quite a bit younger, face.

Leonard Snart.

Or, as he was known on screen, Dillon Cold.

With a name like that, of course the films included titles like _Cold Front_ , _Cold Snap_ , _Cold as Ice,_ and _Freeze Warning._ Ray's forehead hurt from where he'd dropped his head against the desk in utter disgust at the terrible puns.

The films themselves, however … well, Ray hadn't quite been able to stop watching them. The things Len had done—was doing—in these movies … they were incredible. And acrobatic. And kinky. There were things he'd never even heard of before, and large, muscular men that used Len like a rag doll, including one that looked like it might've been Mick before all the burns, though Ray managed to ignore that one.

The whole thing made Ray's throat go dry and all his blood start to travel to points south. He almost couldn't take it anymore, watching Len writhing and moaning and taking cock like a pro—Christ, he _was_ a pro. Ray was gonna need some relief soon, if he didn't stop watching. But he couldn't, on either count. Not with as much as he respected his teammate. His beautiful, beautiful teammate. Who looked like an angel, or a demon, of some kind of succubus that was sent to drag Ray's soul away, the way his eyes fluttered as he threw his head back in ecstasy, his lips plump and shining.

Ray hadn't even dared to think of Len like this before, resigning himself to a sexless life on the Waverider, but seeing him now, it pulled all the things Ray had tried so hard to bury right out to the front of his mind. He couldn't deny what his body was feeling, what _he_ was feeling, just watching Len.

Finally allowing himself at least a little indulgence, he palmed his dick through his pants, hoping to ease some of that built-up pressure, and—

“What are you watching?”

Ray froze. Oh no. He couldn't have just been caught watching porn by the very person who'd starred in it.

He tried to clear his voice, coughing instead, and felt heat rise on his neck. Quickly, he shut down the video.

“Um, nothing,” he said, not even daring to turn around from the monitor in his cabin … that he'd forgotten to lock the door to. Dammit.

“Sure looked like something to me, Raymond,” Len said slowly, stepping into the room and letting the door slide shut behind him.

Ray's throat tried to close up on him. Swallowing hard, he turned and looked up at Len. “I was just … checking for any changes in the timeline,” he said. At least that was mostly honest.

“I'm sure,” Len smirked. “That wasn't a change in the timeline, though. Seems you discovered my dirty little secret.”

Sputtering, Ray opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish. That was a line from one of the films. Good god, Len was quoting his own badly-written porn dialogue.

Len laughed then, a low genuinely amused chuckle, and he sat on Ray's bed, his hands propping him up as he leaned back. “I did porn,” he admitted. “Had to pay the bills somehow, and I hadn't quite picked up all my other talents yet. You got a problem with that?”

Ray shook his head, feeling helpless. And oh god, he was still hard. Just hearing Len talk now … he was ruined. “No, no,” he finally said. “I just—”

“Were enjoying the show?”

Dammit, he was. “Um.”

Shifting forward on the bed, Len gave Ray a look that shot all the way to his toes. “Of course you were. Your dick could pound nails right now.”

Reflexively, Ray tried to cover himself, but it was far too late. He was done for, doomed, a dead man. There wasn't much point in denying it anymore. Heaving a sigh, he frowned. “And so what if I was enjoying it? Not my fault Gideon decided to show me all your porn files. Somebody was bound to see them, and probably better me than the others.”

Len smirked widely. “I see. Not your fault you got turned on by watching me taking a pounding, huh?”

Ray wanted to hit his head against the desk again. “That's not what I meant.”

“Oh, I think you _definitely_ liked watching me get fucked. And I think you'd like to be the one doing it, wouldn't you, Raymond?”

“Hey, that's not fair!” Ray shot back, standing from his chair, not even caring how much his pants were bulging.

Len's gaze went straight to his crotch, naturally, and he licked his lips before looking up at Ray, his expression the same one of purely sinful promise that he'd worn in a scene in _Freeze Warning._ And oh shit, how did Ray know that already?

Turning away, Ray ran a hand through his hair. “Why the hell are you trying to torture me? So I found your movies. And I watched them. Doesn't mean I want you to turn into some porn god, or some kind of fantasy come to life. All I wanted to do was jerk off and go to bed.” He turned back to catch Len's eyes with his own. “There. I said it. Are you happy?”

Len's face turned thunderous then, and he rose from the bed, standing face to face with Ray. “No.”

“What?”

“I said no. You think this is some sort of act? Well, of course it is. But I didn't just do those for money. I did them because I liked it. Hell, I _loved_ it. The shitty dialogue, not so much, and it wasn't always easy with the cameras and the hot lights and being hard for hours, but I was good at it, and I loved doing it.”

Ray's breath caught in his chest at the admission.

Len's face smoothed a little, and a small smile moved across his lips. “It shouldn't come as such a shock that some people like sex, Raymond. Or that some people like hot, sweaty, pounding, rough, kinky sex, either. I figured, why the hell not?” he finished, shrugging.

As he processed Len's speech, Ray took a slow breath. He certainly hadn't figured on Len actually being into all that, but what the hell did he know, anyway?

“Okay,” he finally whispered, finding his voice again just as he realized Len was standing awfully close. “I'd never judge you for that. But you still didn't answer my question. Why are you—”

His question was cut off, though, as he suddenly had a face-full of Leonard Snart, Len's lips crashing against his own in a hot, wet kiss, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. His own arms slipped around Len's waist, and he pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Ray's mind went from confusing frustration to cheering triumph in a heartbeat.

And fuck, he was harder than ever now, his cock pressing against Len's, who—oh god—was also hard. He couldn't get enough friction, needing more, and canting his hips against Len's wasn't gonna cut it, so he moved them back to the bed, finally shoving Len down on the mattress, breaking their contact.

Ray panted, his lips stinging, and he gazed down at Len, who had that look on his face again. Dammit, Ray wanted to see that look forever, now that he knew what it was.

He pulled his shirt off over his head as Len did the same, buckles and pants were undone in short measure, everything finally kicked off to the floor, and Ray dove down over Len, kissing him again, harder. He nipped at Len's lips, drawing a moan out of him, and worked a knee between his legs. His hand followed, smoothing up Len's thigh, and at last he got a hand around that beautiful cock.

Len moaned again, lifting his hips, and he drew back from the kiss enough to whisper in that low tone that meant business, “You'd better fuck me right the hell now, Palmer.”

A shiver of excitement shot down Ray's spine, and he couldn't help a smile as he reached into the nightstand to withdraw a small bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers quickly, then traced a line down Len's shaft, over his sack, and back to his entrance. Fuck, Len was already relaxed, and Ray cautiously pushed two fingers into him, working him open even more.

“You can do better than that, Pretty Boy,” Len drawled, his hands curled around Ray's shoulders again, white hot points of pressure practically branding him. “Skip to the good part.”

Ray took a shuddering breath, not quite believing this was happening, and he withdrew his fingers, slicked his own length, and lined himself up with Len. The first little contact made him shiver again, and then he was pushing in. All the way, slowly at first, almost afraid he was gonna blow before he got anywhere, but then he was there, surrounded by that perfect heat.

He dove down again to kiss Len, to lick into his mouth, to taste him, as he started moving again, pulling one of Len's legs up and propping it over his shoulder to get a better angle. Deeper, as far as he could go. And it was amazing. Better than anything he'd seen in those movies, so much better than bad dialogue and uncomfortable-looking positions. He wanted to move with Len like this for hours, days, little shocks dancing over his nerves as parts of him were lit up that he hadn't been sure were there before.

Gripping Len's cock again, he started working him fast, timing it to his thrusts, and Len wasn't even trying to keep his voice down as he moaned, whimpering at Ray's touch, his head thrown back now as Ray licked and nipped at his neck.

It was perfect. So fucking perfect. Len was perfect. And Ray … lightning was curling tighter and tighter low in his belly. He was gonna lose it soon, and though the thought came with the disappointment that this would be over soon, he couldn't wait for it, letting himself cry out as he thrust harder, worked Len harder, his ears filling with white noise and his nerves burning. Shuddering, he came, emptying himself into Len with one final thrust. Pleasure danced along his skin, waves of electricity coursing through him, and he sucked in a deep breath.

Fuck.

He blinked down at Len, still working him, watching the way those cool blue eyes fluttered closed, his mouth gaping, and he kissed his jaw, the corner of his beautiful mouth, those lips. Len let out another moan, long and low, and his body shuddered beneath Ray, his cock pulsing as he came.

Ray slowed his hand, finishing him, and when Len was breathing again, he slipped free of him, eased Len's leg down, and moved back to lean over Len's belly. He caught Len's gaze, and darted his tongue out to lick at the come that'd shot over his abs and navel, tasting him in a different way now.

Len shuddered again, watching him with heavily-lidded eyes, and said, “Fuck, I thought _I_ was the one that'd done porn.” With that, he threw his head back again, taking a deep breath, and shivered where Ray was licking him.

From somewhere deep, Ray felt a laugh bubbling up, not quite believing he'd managed to take Len apart like this. He finished cleaning Len up with his tongue, then reached back into the nightstand for a few wet tissues to clean them up with properly, and when he was done he finally dropped down beside Len, draping an arm over his chest and kissing one shoulder lightly.

“You're not the only one that likes sex, Len,” he said quietly.

Len chuckled, low in his throat, and turned to look at Ray with a lazy smile. “Guess we have something in common, then.”

Oh yes, they most certainly did.

~*~*~


End file.
